A Night of Regrets
by outlawqueenxlife
Summary: One-shot: Marion is back, Regina thinks he is leaving her, what happened when robin walks in on Regina sleeping with Graham AU where Graham is still alive(I suck at summaries)


She stared at the wall facing away from the sleeping body laying next to her, she pulled up the covers covering her naked body, _what have I done what have I done what have I done_ , she keeps asking herself, she turns on her back and tilts her head to see Graham sleeping. A wave of regret falls through her causing a pit in her stomach, what does it matter, nobody cares, nobody loves me, robin is probably happily with his wife. She recalls the events of last night, how he went from kissing her to hugging his dead wife, how he forgot that she even existed and went on kissing his wife just like he kissed her, how she ran out of the diner and drank and drank and drank until she called Graham to make all the feelings go away, the feelings of pain and rejection, the loneliness that was overwhelming her, she was wrong, they weren't in love, pixie dust lied, he wasn't her soulmate. _Villians don't get happy endings_ , she thinks, might as well accept it now. She regretted what she did, not because she would hurt Robin, she knew he didn't care about her, why would he, she's the evil queen, she's a monster, she regretted this because she let herself fall in love with robin, she let him tear her walls down, and now she was stuck, stuck in love with a man who didn't love her. Just in that moment the doorbell rings, echoing throughout the silent house, Graham stirs, "Babe, get the door" he says half asleep, Regina got out of bed and put on a robe before heading down stairs, _it's probably one of those stupid charmings_ she thinks as she walks down the stairs. Regina opens the door and is taken aback, it want one of the charmings it was Robin Hood. "Regina, we need to talk, can I come in." Regina looks down, "Robin if you came all the way down here to tell me you're leaving me you are wasting your time, just leave." "No Regina, just let me in we need to talk" "I don't want to hear it Robin" Regina starts to shut the door, robin blocks it with his arm, "Regina I choose you!" He shouts, Regina is shocked, she never thought this would happen, she never thought she would be chosen, she opens the door fully, "really?" She asks, "yes Regina" "but, why? Marion is your wife" "she was my wife, she died and I mourned her for many years, but then I moved on, my heart moved on, and I can't just go back to how I used to felt, I'm no longer in love with her, I'm in love with someone else." Regina laughed, "you are?" "Yes" Regina had the biggest smile on her face and Robin's matched hers. This was one of her happiest moments in her entire life, this one moment she wanted to cherish forever, until she heard a voice, one that she completely forgot was laying in her bed, "hey babe, who was at the door?" Graham comes walking down the stairs shirtless, in only boxers. Regina's eyes widen and she looks down hiding her face, Robin is shocked, then he speaks, "no one, I was just leaving" he turns and walks away, "Robin, wait please!" Regina screams after him, "don't Regina, not now" and he left. Regina shut the door and leaned her back against it, and shut her eyes so hard like if she could just concentrate hard enough everything would be fine and none of this would have happened. "What just happened?" Graham asked, "nothing" Regina said, cursing herself silently as her voice cracks, "you have to leave" she says walking past him, she turns her head and adds, "now." She walked into her bedroom and slammed the door, "yes your majesty" Graham muttered as he walked into the living room to pick up his scattered clothes and left. Regina sat on her bed crying, _no_ , she thought, _no crying, i won't give up_ , she stood up, _not until I've done everything I can to fix us._

Robin went straight into the Rabbit Hole, he sat at the bar and ordered a whiskey, "coming right up" the bartender said pouring him the drink. He thought about what he had just witnessed, Regina had given up on him, she had cheated on him, she had slept with someone else, the thought of another mans hands on her, another mans lips on her, making her feel the way he makes her feel made his blood boil, it made him feel sick to his stomach. He drank another glass and then got up to leave when he ran into Graham, "listen mate, we've got to talk" "I have nothing to say to you" Robin spat back trying to move past him, Graham grabbed his arm, "maybe but I have stuff to say to you, Regina really loves you, I can see it, you two have something really special, what happened last night was just a fling, we were drunk, she was sad and lonely and thought that you had left her," Graham looked him in the eye, "it's not worth breaking up with her because of one mistake." Robin yanked his arm away and walked out of the bar to the forest, to the spot where they shared their first kiss together, he thought back to that night, when Regina put it all out there, when they broke apart she looked so vulnerable and scared, like he could ever reject her, he didn't just want her, he needed her, he thought back to what Graham said, maybe he was right. Not that he would ever admit that. Just in that moment Regina came out of the trees, Robin saw her eyes were red and puffy, emshe had been crying, he realized. "Robin please, let me explain" she begged moving towards him, "no Regina" he said, "you don't have to explain anything, you made a mistake, we can move past it." He moved closer to her and took her in his arms, "we both made mistakes last night, I should have sought you out when Marian showed up, I just got caught up in the moment. I'm so sorry Regina, I'm sorry I ever made you think I could ever leave you." Regina looked in his eyes, she felt the tears building in her eyes, since when did she cry this much she thought jokingly, "oh robin, it wasn't your fault, i should have waited for you to explain, I'm sorry, I love you" "I love you too, let's just move past this." And then robin kissed her, hard. He wrapped his hands around her and wouldn't let her go, not again. "Would you like to accompany me in my tent milady?" He winked, Regina smiled and nodded, "I would like that" she said laughing as he took her hand and lead her to his tent to consummate their love.


End file.
